Riskshipping
by SY-chwan
Summary: Temptation is sometimes too hard to resist, especially now that Mokuba has gone past puberty. JoeyMokuba – Riskshipping.


Summary: Temptation is sometimes too hard to resist, especially now that Mokuba has gone past puberty. Joey/Mokuba – Riskshipping.

This pairing doesn't get enough recognition so I've decided to show my support by giving it the name 'Riskshipping', because it is a risk with Seto being there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Riskshipping**

"Joey!" a voice accompanied the headlock in which the blonde struggled to be free of.

"Get OFF, Mokuba," Joey growled out as he tugged at the young Kaiba's arm in vain. Mokuba had amazingly caught up to his brother in terms of strength when the brunet was that age.

However, Mokuba was not quite as tall as his brother was, and since Joey had surprisingly done a formidable amount of growing since his high school days, the younger Kaiba was still a little bit shorter than him. But just a bit.

Finally, the hyperactive black-haired boy allowed Joey his freedom, and the latter took a few moments to compose himself. Having the Mokuba being so close to him did not bode well for his self-restraints.

At last Joey turned around to the patient boy…and felt his jaw drop to the floor.

Mokuba frowned at him for a few seconds then asked, "what?" The young Kaiba followed Joey's gaze and turned his head this way and that, trying to see if there was something on his clothes. Finding nothing, he looked back at Joey. "What?!" he asked again.

"Is that _leather_?" Joey said when he finally regained control of his mouth. He ran his eyes over Mokuba again, feeling slightly betrayed by his body when he felt his cheeks heating up. For there, in all of his eighteen year old glory, stood Mokuba Kaiba, in skin-tight leather pants, a short leather jacket slung over one shoulder and a not-quite sleeveless top beneath it completed with silver studs embedded upon aforementioned not-quite sleeves.

"Er…yes?" Mokuba replied tentatively, "why?"

"Since when did you wear leather?" Joey questioned, his incredulous voice high.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "it's charity week, we have to dress up every day according to a theme to raise money for charity."

"So, what? Are you cosplaying Yami or something?" Joey asked.

Mokuba laughed and rolled his eyes, "no, dummy! I'm one of the T-birds from Grease." He spun around so Joey could see the printed 'T' and small white bird upon the back of the leather jacket. Too bad Joey was too busy staring at his beautiful behind.

To make matters worse, Mokuba chose that moment to bend down. "Hey look, a penny!" he exclaimed, completely unaware that Joey was drooling as the black leather stretched over flesh, leaving almost nothing to imagination. "See a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck!"

When Mokuba finally straightened, Joey felt that he could masturbate right then and there. Mokuba blinked at the blonde's peculiar expression, "Joey, are you alright?"

Joey coughed and inwardly shook his head. "So…er…where did you get the trousers?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"They're Tristan's," Mokuba explained casually.

Joey nearly choked on air, "Tristan?! Since when did Tristan wear leather?"

Mokuba felt very tempted roll his eyes again but settled for an exasperated sigh. "His uncle gave them to him as a joke for his 18th birthday. Since he never wore them and they are now too small for him even if he did want to try them, he lent them to me for Film day. Which is today if you haven't figured it out."

"Oh…" was Joey's ever intelligent response. "Er…well, do you mind turning around again, I want to have a look at the design again."

"Okay!" Mokuba obliged obliviously. Joey took that opportunity to roam his eyes down the slender legs, wishing nothing more than to be able to explore with touch as well as his vision. His hand seemed to agree with him as it shot forward without warning.

As Joey's treacherous limb made contact with the younger boy's bottom, the latter emitted an interesting "eep!" before spinning around.

Joey was wide-eyed with disbelieve while Mokuba frowned at the other, confusion etched across his face like a splash of paint upon a blank canvas. Breathing heavily, Joey felt the need, the desire that he had been suppressing pushing against his will. His entire body was shaking as he tried to control the urge to throw the young Kaiba onto a bed and fucking him senseless.

"Joey?" a voice asked. The blonde jumped. Mokuba had somehow shortened the distance between them, worried blue eyes fixed upon Joey's sweating complexion. "Is something wrong?" Lust finally took over and Joey gave in to it with a growl.

In a moment, Joey had slammed Mokuba against the wall and pressed his lips against him roughly, callous hands squeezing the leather-clad ass as his crotch pushed against the other in a frenzy manner.

Mokuba froze. Joey was snapped back to reality and jumped away, as if he had been burnt. There was a moment's silence.

"I'm sorry," Joey finally panted. "I…I…"

Mokuba stared at him wide-eyed. Then…he grabbed the blonde's white t-shirt and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss. He broke away a minute or two later, however, and Joey stared questioningly into blue-eyes.

"What is it?" Joey asked, impatience by nature.

"Do you really want to be with me?" Mokuba questioned.

"Of course," a chuckle, "why, did you think that I'm doing this just to fulfil my lust or something?" Well, that was partly true, but behind that wall of lust was something much deeper, the solidity of a perpetual love.

"No, of course not…I'm just curious as to whether you're prepared?"

"For what?" There was a pause as Mokuba wrapped his arms around the other's neck and leaned forward till his mouth was beside Joey's ear, the blonde nearly groaned at their proximity.

"Nii-sama's going to kill you," he whispered.

Joey pulled back to look into serious blue-eyes, then chuckled. "I kinda figured." He kissed at Mokuba's jawline, "and I don't really care. Afterall, the risk is part of the fun."

And Joey dipped the younger boy as he kissed him ferociously. He soon hooked an arm beneath the delicious legs and, while the two of them continued the 'kissathon', headed towards the bedroom with full intention in fulfilling his urge by fucking Mokuba senseless. Though screaming would be good too.

_**-End**_


End file.
